The Dark Kings Granddaughter
by Clonegirl501
Summary: This soooon will have star wars the clone wars in it. I'm sorry but for the next two chapters. No clone wars...not yet anyway...This has sexual themes. M for safety.
1. Intro

Depressing memories

Intro

King Knockout and King Choi were alone in the Throne chambers, Choi hissed he hated being early. Knockout was asleep. A large gaint raptor entered the chambers, he bowed before the two. Choi waved his hand for him to rise, he stood and opened his large palm. Holo-graphic graves were displayed, Choi read the names and turned to Knockout. He was already awake. Knockout stared at the grave stones, his nostrials identifted the letters. They formed in his brain the names of his recent deceased blood he looked away. Choi hissed to him, Knock sighed and turned back to them. He hissed sadly and nodded to the giant. The giant nodded once and entered the control room.

Knockout wasn't the one to care about others, even family. But if you know him very well, you would know he wears his raptor mask to block all the questions, laughing, hissing, cursing, and so on. Knockout realized he only had one group of blood lines left. If a Dark King Raptor has only a few blood lines left they are usually mocked and cursed at, asked a lot of questions and to be ripped of their title of 'King'. Knockout growled angrily and ignored it, but it was true. It was only a matter of time before his "comrades" know of this. Doubt entered his kizz, he turned to Choi. Choi smelled his doubt and teleported near a seat next to Knockout. He shook his head. "I will stand by you, you know I will never do such things." Choi said honestly. Knockout removed Chois hand and turned away. "Is that true? I don't belive you." he said, more dark thoughts flooded his mind. Choi growled. "Enough of those thoughts! We have been Via's for many centuries! How could you think I would curse at you?! I would never!" said Choi. Knockout sighed. He turned back to Choi again. He smelled his senses, the only emotion that his body could identify was disbelif. Finally after what seemed a century of silence he spoke. "I can't help but think about my comrades...how they will react." Choi nodded once. "I can imagaine how they will treat you, but that does not matter. What should only matter is your family, sooner or later they will be hunted down." Choi paused then swoalloed hard. "E-Even Zoza." He stammpered. Knock couldn't bare her name, she was the most favored of his bloodlines. He knows shes out there. He wants her, he can't stop thinking about her. It's not about the number of bloodlines he has left, he doesn't want to look embaressed for her being the last blood. He wants to keep her safe, he wants her by her side before the others get to her. He vows to save her. He vows to be a loving Grandfather, no matter the cost. He immedately closed the holo graves and smelled to the Kings directions. Choi rose from the seat and teleported to his own, Knock always hated this. He growled angrily as King Hawkeye sat right next to him, of all the kings he must sit next to it was King Hawkeye. Hawkeye nodded to Knock. "Good day." he said. Knockout grunted and turned away. Hawkeye sighed. "Let us begin." said Hawkeye.

Knockout didn't pay attention to the meeting, he guessed when Hawkeye asked him for suggestions. Too bad they were right, more the reason for Hawkeye to continue. Knockout turned to his Dark Raptor comrades, he chuckled lightly. They were bored as well, most of them were asleep. Others seemed they were being torchured, Knockout turned to Choi. Choi noticed Knockout, he growled at him. He was the only one who must pay attention, if he didn't the Dark Raptors would be in trouble. Knockout smiled to Choi. Choi sighed and forced his head to turn back to the meeting. Knockout sighed and closed his cut-slices, those are his ears. He heard nothing, Choi only got more angry at Knockout. He hissed lowly at him. Knockout shrugged and pointed to his cut-slices. Choi sighed again and turned back to the meeting, Knockout chuckled lowly and thought of Zoza. The last time he ever saw her face was when she was 7 years old. His kizz trailed back before she was born. How her parents were excited, Knockout would visit every month. He would always be happy to see Zoza, even if he couldn't make it he secretly entered sent telepatheic messages to her. When she grew older he sent images of where he was at and what he would be doing, Zoza would always smile. Knockout tried to keep his sadness in his kizz, he missed her dearly. His kizz trailed to the day when he stopped visiting even sending messages. It broke both their kizzes, mainly Knockouts. He missed her every day, he needed to see her. It felt every day that went by she grew older and older, it pains him to remember her laugh and beatiful sparkling eyes. Her excitement when he entered the house, when he laid below the stars and told her the worlds that remain beyond hers. Knockout coudln't take it anymore he could feel his kizz ready to explode his throat felt tight, he needed to yell-but he was cornered. His kizz raced, he could feel his depressing emotion barely bursting out. Finally the kings left the thrones. It was over, the meeting finally was over. Knockout sighed and quickly walked got out of his throne, Choi rushed to him before he could ask Knockout what was wrong he dissapered. Red dust floated around his slimy steps. Choi sighed and teleported to the one place he knew to find Knockout.

Knockout groaned sadly. His body glowed a color of white, he grew bright his monster form was hard to see. The glowing subsided, Knockout not a slimy horned beast any more, he now was an average man. He had silks of the finest on his body, Red and black were the only color patterns of the tunic. A bracelet tied on his right arm, a cracked heart was the center peice of the braclet. Deep scars were covered all over his face, his head was shaved. Red and black mixed with each other in his scalp, Knockout looked around the breath taking sceneray. The beatiful calm moving pool soothed Knockout, he almost forgotten what he was so sad about. Several water figures rose from the pool, Knockout nodded once. A Female figure walked toward him, her watery feet pressed against the mud. She placed her cool hand on Knockouts cheek, several drips of water slid off his cheek. "What is wrong Via?" she asked. Knockout sighed and looked to her glowing white eyes. The female figure nodded, she removed her hand. Knockout sat down on a smooth rock, he crossed his legs. "Zoza?" she asked. Knockout nodded. The female figure sat on the mud and folded her legs. "She will be fine, you know she is protected. Her parents know." Knockout shot up from his seat. "I know! I know! I can't stop worrying! I know something is going to happen and I'm not going to be their to stop it! I am the reason most of my blood is gone!" He yelled. The figure calmly rose from the ground. She placed both her hands on Knocks shoulders. Water soaked into his silk. "Knockout, we can't control the universe! Not even us pure raptors! You know that, we can't control we are only life forms. We all make mistakes, and we shouldn't act like we control every singel event that appears. We must be prepared for the worst." the figure said. Tears burned as they fell off his cheeks. "I've been trying all my life to do that...everytime I try to save someone, they die...why is this happening to me?! None of the kings are experincing this! Why do I have to be called the King of Suffering? The King of Deaths! The King of No Kizz! The King of Nothing!" He stopped, his throat felt tight, he forced his body not to brake down, his kizz needed a yell, need to take the burden and place it on a friend. The figure hugged him, Knockout shut his eyes as the tears bled. He sobbed and tried to hold in his yells. The figure gently rubbed small circles on his back, she leaned near his ear. "Let it all out, place this burden on me. Give it to me, I can help you carry it." More tears fell off, her beatiful words released him. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The more he cried and yelled the more he felt his burden released. Knockout laid his head on her watery shoulder, the figure removed his head. Knock forced his head not to sag, the figure stroked his right cheek. "Remember, I'm always here to talk." Knock chuckled. "Like you have a choice..." He gently slapped his cheek. "You try being a water figure!" she nearly yelled. "I would trade you in a kizz beat." The figure giggled, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Maybe next time...place me back in my pool?" she asked. Knockout nodded. He carried her bridal styel and laid her in the pool. She looked up to him. "You need to visit me more often my king..." Knockout blushed. "Well...maybe...I...have to check my secdule?" The figure rolled her glowing eyes. "Lie, you never care for your secdule...I see you still have my engagement kizz...do I have a yes?" Knockout smiled and down looked at it. "You have a yes my mate for life." She nodded and tried to contain her joy. "...Good..." Knockout chuckled. He removed his clothes but not his boxers. He entered the water, the figure purred. Rock hard abs after all these centuries. She placed her hands on his warm chest. "Mmmm...after all these years you still work out?" she asked. Knockout smiled. "All the kings must stay in shape..." Both their eyes were lost in each others. "Male toy..." Knockout chuckled. He laid her against a smooth rock. She looked into her eyes and smiled eviliy. "You know they don't call me the king of-CHOI!" Knockout blushed he looked at his love then choi. Choi folded his arms. "Am I interupting soemthing?" he asked. "I-Well...uhh-no...we were just-um-uhhh..." Knockout couldn't think of any words to say. "Well I was here to cheer you up, but I see your mate for life covered that...physically..."-"No! We haven't done it yet..." Knockout slapped his forehead. "Ohhhh, so not yet...that makes everything ok!"-"L-Look I...we...ugh..." Knock sighed and looked up to his Via. "I love her...I have loved her for a long time...I'll always love her." he said honestly. The figure smiled and sat up on the rock. "I so knew it..." Knockout scoffed. "That's all you have to say?!" Knock questioned. "Well it is obvious I mean you spent hours and hours here, all the time and almost never showed up all this time. It made perfect scents! Plus Cozo followed you two so I got two witnesses!" Knockout rose from the water. "Whoa whoa! What are saying?" he asked. "Well, I'm saying I won't tell anyone your mating-"Were weren't matting yet!" Choi smiled. "I hate you..." Knock said. Choi patted his back. "Look via, you either replace me as the ears of meeting or I tell everyone around the growing kingdoms that you are planning to mate with Ris." Knock groaned. All he needed was the entire kingdom laughing and asking him stupid questions. "Fine, but...don't tell them."-"Oh I won't but pay attention in the meetings from now on..." Knock sighed. Choi teleported out.

Ris rose from the waters, Knock turned to her. She had an evil grin on her face. "Well?" she asked. Knock chuckled and pushed her in the water, He dove in.


	2. Trip down memory lane

_** Trip down memory lane...**_

Knock jerked awake, he looked around he was still in the same place. His mouth let out a tried yawn. Knock was afraid to look down, Ris was underneath him. He sighed. He rolled on his back to give Ris some space.

"Hi!"

Knock yelped. He turned to the voice. He groaned. "Don't scare me like that!" he yelled.

"But its fun!" said the child water figure.

Knock sighed then chuckled.

"Via, were you hurting her last night?" she asked.

Knock turned dark red. "I...no...ummm...your too young for that..."-

"Why?"-

"...Because, ummm...you...would't...your just too young ok?" he said.

The water figure sighed.

Another rose from the water, the figure was female but was older. She was 18 of age, knock knew because of how tall she was.

"Kiki, they were h-

"Gah!" Knock interrupted.

"...They were just showing affection for one another..." said the older figure.

The child was silent, Knock held his breath.

"Ohhh...ok!" She diapered into the water.

Knock let out a deep breath. The teen figure sat on a smooth rock.

"So, was it nice?"

Knock scoffed. "You are too young as well."-

"But I want to know!"-

"No, just go back into the water ok?"

She sighed.

"OK, but the entire water kingdom saw what you did..."

Knocks eyes widen.

"W-What?" he asked.

"The entire water kingdom saw you and Ris...you know...tossing the salad..."

"What salad?!" he questioned.

"Ughhhh! Earth metaphor!"

Knock was silent trying to think of what it meant...'tossing the salad' He got nothing.

The teen slapped her forehead.

"Mating..." she said.

Knock blushed.

"...I always thought you all were separated or... Ris just had you two girls..."

The teen shook her head 'no'."Nope, we all watched...and watched...and _**watched**_..." she said a bit creepy.

Knock felt his entire life and reputation was gone, an entire kingdom saw everything! Everything! All this time he talked to her, got in the water with her and other situations. They watched...Knock got out of the water.

"Nice..." she said.

Knock blushed and covered his exposed area.

"Just give me a minute...wait where are my boxers?!" He questioned as he looked around.

"Oh, their in the bottom of the kingdom. Yeah several woman are fighting over it right now." she said as she pointed to the water.

Knock groaned, his day was already ruined. He sighed,_ 'Try to keep this under control...'_

A voice chuckled loudly.

_'Please don't be Hawk please don't be hawk! Please!'_ he begged. He turned.

"Well I see you've mated already knock."

Knock rolled his eyes.

Choi gently punched his arm. By gently he really pounded his arm.

Knock rubbed it.

"Hey Choi." she greeted.

"Hey Fiea, could you give Knock his boxers back?" choi asked.

Fiea sighed and diapered in the water.

"Can this day get any worse?" he asked.

Choi chuckled. "The kingdoms know Knock..."

his eyes widen. "K-Know what?" he stammered.

"Oh that you mated with Ris and lost your boxers..."

Knock scoffed. "H-How?!"

Choi looked up in the trees. "Scouts..." he only said.

Knock looked up, several men in the trees waved. He groaned.

Fiea rose from the waters and tossed his boxers to him. Knock put them on not caring if they were wet, he wanted to get this day over with already. He put on his clothes without saying another word.

Before he left Knock turned to Fiea.

"Tell Ris...I love her..." he said.

Fiea saluted Knock.

Knock rolled his eyes and teleported off, Choi followed.

Knock tried his best not to kill everyone that laughed at him or their annoying comments.

When Hawkeye past him, Knock couldn't wait to hear his comment.

Hawk turned to Knock and smiled. "Tell Ris congratulations..." he said gently.

Knock nodded. This was the craziest day of his life.

Hawk clapped his hands together, every king ceased.

_'Finally some peace!' _knock said mentally.

"Let us begin the meeting." Hawk said.

_'Temporary peace any way.'_

Knock sighed and sat in a comfortable position. Bly rose from his seat and stood in the middle of the throne room.

"As all you know some of our blood lines have been destroyed." said King Bly.

Knock growled he knew Bly was talking about him.

Bly hissed at Knock.

Knock roared and charged, several held him back. Choi sat him down.

"Focus hear what he has to say!" said Choi.

Knock sighed heavily and tried not to kill him.

Bly smiled then continued. "Any how we need to find ways to prevent that, I know of a king who should be ripped of their title of King..." He paused to get Knock angry.

Little did Bly know Knock was at the edge of his seat, just waiting for Bly to say his name.

"But, we all should consider this a serious matter. All we kings have left now is family, most of you do not consider me apart of your family." He paused.

Knock was a bit shocked, Bly was serious.

Knock sat fully in his chair and listened.

"But I consider all of you kings as my family. We've all struggled, we all have broken down to a point of near suicide." He paused again, Bly was only talking to Knockout.

Knockout felt he and Bly were the only ones in the room.

"We all must stick together, especially in this war against poachers and mad scientist. We may all finally have reunited but they are still out there, they will not stop until we are all extinct! They want our children, families, they want us to suffer because they think we caused all this!" He yelled.

Several kings roared and shot up from their seats and roared.

"We will not let this one kingdom fall! We have fallen all our lives! Have we not!? Have we not?" He yelled.

Others stood and encouraged Bly to go on.

"This is our land! This is our future! This is our family! We will protect our family!" He yelled.

All stood and roared for him, Knock did too.

"Let us unite as a family! We need to stick together! We are all we have of this race, Knockout. Hawkeye and I have been thinking...we should get Zoza, I have dreams of her being captured. Dr. Wampa is the abductor."

Knock growled and nodded.

"We have several allies on earth, Zoza is close to some. I shall contact the family and have Regi's clan meet up with you."

Knock smiled. Regi's clan were all like brothers to him gangsters they may be but people have to make a living some how right?

"We will leave tonight, Knockout be ready." said Bly.

Knock nodded and teleported out.

Knock packed his back-pack, nicely dressed clothes. Knock was bringing his finest clothes, Regi's would always throw a party when Knockout showed up. A feast was displayed and the finest cakes were drooled, he adored the cake and seeing Regi. They were like father and son, one time Choi actually asked if Regi was Knockouts actual father, knock remembered Regi looked at Knock and laughed loudly. Then saying; "Oh I wish." Knock sighed and carried his bag, he couldn't wait to see Regi.

Knock quickly ran back into his room, he ran to his sliver dresser. Only a box and a silk beneath it were on top of the dresser. He ransacked his box carefully pulled out a silver watch, He smiled at it. It felt like yesterday Regi and Knock met.

_Knock's clan moved through the dark allies of the city New York. Knock looked back, several of the scouts were slowing down. "Vie's and Via's! Stop." The stopped and _  
_looked around, The men of with the families surrounded the women and children. Knock ran up to the scouts._

_"Via's are you ok?" he asked._

_One nodded, the others didn't answer._

_"Via's would you like to rest?" Knock asked._

_Cozo and Skat ran to Knock. They panted._

_"We lost the police, but not for long. We need to keep moving or hide!" said Cozo._

_Knock sighed. "Ok, were gonna have to hide sleep somewhere for the night. Alright?" said Knock._

_The group nodded. Knock ran ahead of the group, Cozo and Skat followed him. Knock pressed his back at the corner, he peaked his head out. The area was clear, a abonded _  
_theater was boarded up. Knock looked back, he saw blue and red flashing lights._

_"Come on via's!" knock said. Knock ran for the theater, he ripped open the boards. The grops ran in. Cozo and Skat were the last to enter. Knock hid behind the walls._

_Several officers stopped by the theater._

_"Where'd they go?!" one officer said._

_"Bah, they probably got captured or are still running..." said another._

_"Hopefully we'll catch them! Every ones going crazy over the radios..." said one._

_One sighed. "Come boys lets go." said one._

_They ran past the theater. Knock closed his eyes, his body slid to the damp floor. He sighed. The group was tucked in the backer corner of the 'snack bar'. Knock _  
_sighed and rose form the damp ground._

_"Come on, we need to find a place to sleep." said Knock._

_The men gathered the women and children, Knock and Cozo handled the injured. Skat ran ahead, he waved to the group. Knock nodded, Skat opened the doors. The group _  
_entered the room._

_Knock pushed back the group. Several men turned to them._

_"Hey! What are you all doing in here?!" yelled a man._

_Knock, Cozo and Skat stood in front of the group. Knock spyed a man in front of the theater screen, he moved past the men._

_"You all lost?" he asked._

_"We need a place to hide, could we stay here?" knock asked._

_The man crossed his arms._

_"Depends who your hiding from..." he said._

_"Were hiding from the police loo-_

_"You drug dealers?" he asked._

_"No-_

_"Look nothing to hide, you help me I'll let you stay and provide your...group." he said._

_Knock looked back to his brothers. They shrugged._

_"What do you need help with?" Knock asked._

_The man smiled._

He sighed and put on the watch. He teleported to the hangar. Bly was in his human form, he had two back-packs with him. He turned to Knock.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Knock nodded. "Yes, your coming?" knock asked.

Bly put his hands on his hips. "Well yeah I'm coming, you got a problem?" he asked.

Knock sighed._ 'Oh I've got a problem...'_ "No Bly I don't...just try not to...out-do me..." said Knock.

Bly chuckled. "Where is the fun in that?" he asked.

Knock rolled his eyes and walked toward the ship. The doors opened, he sat in the Pilot seat and warmed up the controls.

_'It's been years since I've seen reggie! What if he doesn't recognize me?'_ Knock sighed.

"You seem nervous." said Bly. He sat beside him in the co-pilot seat.

Knock sighed. "I'm just worried that Reggie won't recognize me..." said Knock.

Bly rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, he has to remember you. I wasn't their the days you hid from the poachers but I know Reggie took care of you correct?" Bly asked.

Knock turned to his direction. "Well, yes but only when I obied him." he said.

"Ok, but what happened when you failed? Or when you showed mercy to Reggi's enemies?" Bly asked.

Knock sighed.

_Knock kicked the intruder back, The intruder stumbled back. He fell on his back. Knock pressed his foot against the mans throat, the man struggled he gasped and _  
_gagged. Knock tried to hold back his tears. Knock kicked his stomach for him to stop, the man wouldn't quit his adrenaline was pumping fast. Knock shut his eyes and _  
_removed his foot. The man coughed and supported his throat. Knock watched as the man ran out of the allies._

_Knock sighed, he heard several steps behind him. He knew it was Reggi._

_"I'm sorry, I just...I can't kill someone like that..." he said honestly._

_Reggi sighed and took several steps forward._

_"A kid like you shouldn't kill a man like that...I'm sorry for that." said Reggi._

_Knock turned around._

_"I am no kid! I am-_

_Reggi took a step forward._

_"21! You are a kid!" he yelled._

_Knock turned away from his eyes, he was right._

_Reggi sighed, 'shouldn't have yelled...' reggi commented to himself._

_"Look, kid. I'm sorry for yelling, I recently lost one of my sons...you remind me so much of him, he was 21 too. Your personality, stubbornness, had kids and a wife. I _  
_consider you family, that is why I've been so overprotective. You did nothing wrong alright?" said Reggi._

_Knock turned back to his eyes, he only saw love in them. Truly rare for that to be in his eyes._

_Knock smirked a bit. "I consider you as my true second father..." said Knock._

_Reggi smiled widely._

Knock smirked a bit. "Yeah, your right...I'm just nervous." said Knock.

Bly patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Knock sighed and turned to the window. "Wow, were here already?" he asked.

Bly scoffed. "You must have had a long flash back."

Knock sighed. "Here we go..."

Bly chuckled. "He must be a good friend for you to sweat so much..." said Bly.

Knock lifted his arms. "You lie..." said Knock.

Bly chuckled. "You are nervous..." he said.

Knock sighed angrily.

Bly smelled the signs. "I'm sorry." he said.

Knock smirked a bit. "Its...ok. Just try not to...do what you do best..." said knock.

Bly rolled his eyes. "Alright, I promise." he said.

_'yeah like that's gonna happen...'_ Knock commented to himself.

The ship landed in a private property, the land was beautiful, it was night time in the forest. The ship was in the middle of it. Wide open area with moist ground and beautiful strange glowing flowers. Several Raptors on earth own the land. Knock and Bly gathered their bags and left the ship. Two raptors walked up to them. One had work jeans on with a red shirt. He had a belt of daggers around his waist. The other had a jeans with no sleeves blue shirt. He had a long machete on his right side and another on his left side.

"My Kings, Reggi's clan is waiting. Zoza is there as well." said one of the Raptors.

Knock nodded. "Lead the way Gochi." said Knock.

Both raptors nodded. "Follow me". Gochi said.

Knock cloaked the ship and followed the two.

Bly looked around the area of earth. He liked this part of the earth. "This land is nice...very nice. I take it that several humans have asked for it Vox?" Bly commented. Bly stared in awe, almost everything here glowed. The grass seemed to glow in the dark of the color of red. Just like the grass back on the raptors planet. It felt just like home...

"Yes my king, this is the land of the Natives. The only piece of land that is not stained by human hands." Vox said.

"You wouldn't belive how many humans have asked for this piece of land per day...finally we got sick of it and just strapped on daggers and warning signs." said Gochi.

"It hasn't worked but it does at least scare the humans. Fewer show up everyday." said Vox.

"I feel sorry for both of you..." said Bly.

Vox shrugged. "I'm not. This planet is trash but it does have its sites. And this site **_must_**be protected." said Vox.

"Have any of the humans showed violence?" asked Knock.

"Oh yes, of course they have. Almost every week they try and bring a attorney? Whatever that is. Anyway both genders try to prove that this land isn't ours." said Vox.

"That's stupid you paid for this land!" knock exclaimed.

"Exactly! I have made the payments! I have the proof! I have all the documents that proves I own all this!" Vox exclaimed.

"But no, the humans aren't convinced." added Gochi.

"you are protecting the documents?" asked Knock.

"Of course we are. We also asked most of our via's to be here. The U.S. has shown force, they have tried to get sheriffs to run us out. But they know we haven't done anything." said Vox.

"You should have been here yesterday they tried to accuse us of having a deadly weapon which was our daggers." said Gochi.

"Thankfully the Sheriff explained we had the right to have the daggers, around here there are Bears, mountain lions, Anacondas, poisonous reptiles and Spiders. We have all rights to protect ourselves." said Gochi.

Gochi held Knock back. "Don't move my king..." said Gochi.

Knock froze. Vox ripped out his machete and stabbed the ground. Knock heard a hiss, as Vox stabbed the ground. Vox picked up his kill.

"Damn. First time I've seen a Diamond back rattle snake around here..." said Gochi.

Knock adored the pattern. "May I hang it on my wall?" he asked.

Gochi turned to him. "Would you like he skin, rattle, fangs, venom, eyes, or the beautiful tongue?" he asked.

Knock smirked. "All the above." said Knock.

Vox nodded. "Excellent choice I'll skin it for you." said Vox.

"My king watch your step." said Gochi.

Knock scoffed. "I will now..." he said. Knock's mouth dropped. "You even have an Xe`e tree?!" he exclaimed. He ran up to the clear glowing tree. "Amazing." he said.

Vox patted the slimy tree. He licked his hand. "Yup, just a dab of home." he said.

"I wish I had one..." said Knock.

Vox lifted his shirt, he had a pouch it was leaking Xe`e slime. "here's a couple." vox said as he pulled out two slimy clear seeds.

"No no. These trees are very rare! I couldn't." said Knock.

"Please, my king?" Vox asked.

Knock sighed and nodded.

Vox pulled his shirt up again and grasped a small container, a small thread was around the lid. He unscrewed it and placed the two seeds in. He gave the special seeds to Knockout.

Knock tied the bottle to his belt. "I take it this is why they want this land?" asked Knock.

"Exactly why, once one of them spotted this, they never stopped coming back." Vox said.

"But don't worry ever since that happened, Reggi's boys came over and helped us, oh and Regi can't wait to see you!" said Gochi.

Knock sighed. "What about Zoza...does she even remember me?" asked Knock.

"Are you kidding?! She's been helping Reggi all day long! All day long! For you! She has been working all day for you." said Vox.

Knock nearly cried, if he could he would buy the finer clothes available. He brought her many gifts as always when he use to return. So many flash backs began to flood in his mind. Her smiles, her laughs, her beautiful happy eyes. He shut his eyes to close off the tears. Echos of screams of Zoza buzzed around his ears. He couldn't imagine how she would really react. If she would be happy or just ignore him. He never felt nervous in his entire life! As they got closer and closer the large mansion. His Kizz pounded harder and harder. They arrived at the mansion, two guards dressed in Serpent Raptor armor were waiting for the kings. The two guards opened the door. Before going in Knock took in the mansion. He remembered the day he and Regi built every singel brick of this fortress. It may be a mansion but really  
its a fortress, under ground its a whole different story. Many Raptor dagers, swords, and other deadly weapons. Also a prison is their as well. A raptor prison. Many poachers are underneath Knocks feet. He knows it. He smirked and entered the mansion. The hall ways were amazing as always. Red walls mixed with pearl floors. Knock's smile got wider and wider. This building hasn't changed at all, it looked beautiful when he left it. Knock closed his eyes again. More painful memories flooded in.

_Knock entered the mansion, Zoza ran to her, Knock smiled at the little 5-year old._

_"Grandpa Grandpa!" Zoza yelled._

_Knock ran to her and picked her up, he spun her around. Zoza giggled and hugged him._

_"Oh, I missed you so much!" said Knock._

_"I missed you more grandpa." said Zoza._

_Knock hugged her tight._

_"Grandpa! Too tight." she said in a giggly voice._

_Knock sighed and put her down, he squatted to her level. "I'm sorry sweetie, I just missed you so much." said knock._

_Zoza hugged him. Knock hugged her back. Zoza let go. "I love you grandpa." said Zoza._

_"I love you too sweetie." said Knock._

_Zoza grasped her hand. "Come on Grandpa! I want to see the pretty fire fly's!" she said excitedly._

_"Alright, alright, I'm coming Zoza." he said. Knock carried her. "Where to my little princess?" he asked._

_"Garden! Garden!" she said smiling._

Knock stared at the door, he sighed.

"You can do this Knock, come on you want me to go first?" Bly asked.

Knock sighed.

_Zoza and Knock laid beneath the stars. "Grandpa, will you be ashamed of me?" asked Zoza._

_"Of course not! I'll always be there, the first to come through the door got it?" asked Knock._

_Zoza smiled and held onto his hand. Knock smiled to her and then the stars_.

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Yes..."

"First time I ever seen you cry." said Bly.

Knock shoved him to the side, he fell on the floor.

"Real mature." said Bly.

Knock stuck his tongue out and walked through the doors. Everyone turned to Knock, pure shock was written all over. Knock had a strait face on, but on the inside he  
wasn't doing well. One of the men rose from the table. He had a black tux on, with a black English traditional hat. He walked up to Knockout.

"Reggi?" asked Knock.

The man chuckled and hugged him. Knock blushed but hugged him back.

Reggi let go and punched his right arm. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me!" said Reggi.

Knock scoffed. "Well I'm sorry but you look real different in 7 years!" said Knock.

The men in the room chuckled.

A 14-year old girl came through the doors, she was carrying a sliver platter. She gasped at Knock.

Knock walked past Reggi. Knock walked up to her. Tears streamed through her eyes. She put the platter on another table and stared at Knock. She sobbed and hugged him. Knock didn't like her reaction pure sadness, Knock hugged her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Knock.

"Her parents died today." said Reggi.

Knock hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry..." he said sadly.

She didn't say a word she hugged him tighter.

Knock couldn't imagine how she must feel right now. "Zoza, how about we go outside?" knock asked.

She wiped the tears away. "Yes grandpa..."

Knock led her outside, they laid in the garden. Zoza smirked a bit.

"Seems were in the old garden..." she said with tears.

Knock didn't say anything, he tried not to sob.

Zoza sat up and looked at his eyes. "Grandpa...I...I don't blame you, its...its..." Zoza stopped.

Knock sat up. "No! It is my fault! I...I should have done...I don't know!" he said sobbing.

Zoza wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her grandpa. "I love you grandpa ok?" Zoza said.

Knock nodded and petted her head, he just realized she was wearing the most beautiful dress ever. "Wow, you look beautiful!" said Knock.

Zoza let go she giggled. "Thanks grandpa." she said.

"And your hair...come on stop hiding it." said Knock.

"I...I don't know..." she said nervously.

Knock lifted her head. "Your beautiful. Alright?" Knock said.

Zoza nodded. Knock hugged her once last time and helped her up.

Zoza saw some fire fly's...she didn't bother. Knock turned in her direction. "Yeah, I noticed them too...maybe later we can put them in a jar for good luck?" he asked.

Zoza smiled a bit. "Am...I too old for that?" Zoza asked.

"Hey, are you too old for ice cream?" asked Knock.

Zoza shoved him. "Never!" said zoza.

"See?" asked Knock.

Zoza sighed. "Ok, I see your point." said Zoza.

Knock smirked a bit. "Come-

A boy ran up to them, he was 14 had blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. "Zoza are you ok?" he asked.

Knock frowned, he _**hated**_ boys. He sighed.

Zoza giggled. "Yes Xiie. I'm fine." said Zoza.

Knock snorted a bit,_ 'Well at least a royals blood is here...'_ Knock commented.

Xiie nodded and walked off to the mansion.

Zoza turned back to Knock. She folded her arms. "Impressed?"

Knock scoffed. "Don't even go there..." he said seriously.

Zoza giggled a bit. "Grandpa I am going to meet a mate some day...I...kind of like him..." said Zoza.

Knock sighed. "First, I meet him...then after years and years of accepting I'll let you date got it?" he asked.

Zoza frowned and sighed. "Can I...meet up with him?" she asked.

Knock smiled. "Never in a billion Xe`e trees..." he said.

Zoza frowned.

Knock sighed feeling guilty. "Only for school purposes and two hours three times a week..." he said.

Zoza smiled and hugged him. "Thank you grandpa!"

Knock smiled and patted her back. "Your...your welcome sweetheart." he said softly.

Zoza let go and pulled on his arm. "Come on! I planned most of the stuff!" she said.

Knock chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." he said.

Zoza pulled him in the mansion. The men cheered for both of them.

Reggi approached the two. "Look Zoza, and Knockout, we all are very sad of the latest news...but right now how about we talk it over and calm down?" he asked.

Knock nodded.

Zoza sighed then nodded. "Lets..." she said.

Knock and Zoza sat together, Reggi and his boys talked to knock about their times and other past situations. Zoza listened, her face was filled with awe. Oh how Knock made a simple story sound legendary.

Knock chuckled and put his cup down. He turned to Zoza. "Zoza, after this. You will come with me, and face many...situations..." he said.

Zoza didn't understand. She smelled regret in his voice. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Knock sighed. "Look. You are a magnificent rare raptor, many many have tried to kill you. But many have failed, they won't stop. They won't quit. They want you Zoza. They want your blood and fluids, do you trust me to defend yourself? Because as soon as we leave. Scars will be on your back." he said seriously.

Zoza thought back, for some reason the legends of the raptors inspired her, she didn't wish to be a like them. But they have been through hell, as every raptor must go through.

_'I must be strong as the ones that have died for me in my ancestry...'_ Zoza commented to her self. She took a deep inhale. "I accept grandpa...no more softies?" she asked.

Her words felt like a dagger, he sighed. "At times...but I am a part of you, you are apart of me...You will see people die in front of you. Slowly. But I will walk with you...alright?" he asked.

Zoza nodded. "I trust you." she said with a slight smiled.

Knock smiled. "And I trust you with this..." he pulled out a 9 inch long dagger, 7 inches wide, and unimaginably thick. Already in it's leather holster, a long thick leather strap seemed to be in the middle of the dagger. If its carved by the raptors good chance you won't even need another dagger. The one you have from the raptors is a dagger for life. The Dagger had a lightning like carve on it, a highlight covered the lines. Zoza stared completely drowned in with it. Knock smiled. All raptors love daggers, all.

"Get up real quick." he asked. Zoza got out of her seat, Knock got up from his seat and placed the dagger around her. It fit well.

"I trust you with this, will you promise me that you will take care of this weapon and not harm your self?" he asked.

Zoza hugged him tight. "I promise grandpa." she said.

Knock patted her back, "Tomorrow is going to be a big day.-

"Am I going to learn about how to use the dagger?!" she asked.

Knock smirked, her enthusiasm was high. "Yes yes. Regi did you pack her clothes like I asked?" knock asked.

Regi nodded and placed his cup down. "Yup, all her clothes are packed and her books too."

Knock nodded.

"Where are we going?" Zoza asked.

Knock sighed. "Somewhere very educational. Once we get there, you need to trust me ok?" he asked again.

Zoza nodded. "I trust you, could you tell me what's going to happen?" she asked.

Knock was slient for a few minutes, this was a wrong move or a right one. But damn he hated the Republic. They started this whole mess...correction Dr. Wampa started all this...he sighed.

"Zoza, first were going to meet a few people, they will train you. After that they will send you off to a mission, you will...kill people." he said.

"Who?" she asked.

_'Her sweet little voice, why does it have to be her?'_ knock asked himself. "Several Republic soldiers. After you complete your mission if your good enough you should work with the highest commander or Sith." he said.

"Sith? Well...ok, as long as I'm...trained..?" she asked.

Knock turned to her eyes. "Your a Dark Raptor, the most feared type of species out of all the raptors. You only build and hide in the shadows. I can't train you, the Separatist are asking me to take part, if I ignore...war will rain on my kingdom. They know our weaknesses. We can't go to the republic, we've tried that and they tried to cut us open! We have no choice...you...have no choice..." he said.

Zoza sighed. "I still trust you grandpa." she said.

Knock smiled. Zoza hugged his arm.

"Eat now, you'll need it..." he said.

Zoza nodded and continued to eat.


End file.
